History
by ProtoBlues
Summary: C.C. played a bigger role in history than the textbooks would like you to think.


A weird fic that didn't end up being as funny as I originally planned it to be. And there's no moral behind it. So basically, this is good for nothing. Hope you enjoy it anyways.

Based on "Lelouch-sensei's Brittanian History Lesson" in the fifth DVD, and inspired by the comments made on it in the CG spoilers thread on GameFAQ.

For those of you who don't know what happens, go read the awesome Celiss Galvea's translations. But here's a summary: CC lets it slip that she was around at the time of the US's Revolutionary War, and was on first name basis with Benjamin Franklin, George Washington, and Louis XVI. Lelouch goes "WTF" and that's about it.

Disclaimer: Don't own CG. If I did, Zero wouldn't make up a name as stupid as "The United States of Japan" (after all: _what_ states?).

* * *

"Ben, you do know that this is a stupid idea, right?" CC sat at the edge of the church pew, her right arm propping up her head and her legs crossed under the large dress. 

Franklin finished his last touch on the electrical capacitor, and looked up from his bent over position, "No. Enlighten me."

"That's a rather rude tone. Is that the smooth and elegant way you win over women?"

"Well, I obviously _can't_ win you over, so there's no use in trying." He pulled himself up and defensively crossed his arms. "Now, you think my experiment is terrible for the umpteenth time, _why_?"

"You're trying to collect lightning from a church spire. How often do churches get hit by lightning?"

Franklin grimaced in a reluctant defeat. "Well, this is the highest place in town. It's not like there are any better ways. What am I going to do – chuck the capacitor into the sky and hope it catches some lightning?"

CC shrugged and fell back onto the church pew, staring up at the ceiling. "Italy's churches were better decorated..." she muttered absentmindedly.

Franklin scoffed and took a seat on the church pew to watch his contraption.

-

"Ben, this is an even worse idea. You're going to get yourself killed."

"I know. You've told me that before." Franklin examined his homemade kite, checking to make sure the wood was glued on properly.

-

"You're going to get yourself killed..." CC commented again, standing under a large tree to keep herself as dry as possible while watching Franklin run around in such a childlike manner with a kite.

"Yes, yes; I know."

Franklin continued in his attempt to catch some lightning while CC, now bored with the tedious act, began toying with her drenched hair.

Finally, Franklin stopped under the tree to catch a breath. "Here, hold it." He handed the kite string to CC, who slowly took it. "And the capacitor." He dropped to the base of the tree to rest and pant.

"Isn't this string supposed to be wet?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course it's wet!" Franklin snapped.

"The filaments are standing up. There's static electricity."

"Hm?" Franklin pulled himself to his feet and took the capacitor for a closer look at the string. "That's..." He gently brushed his knuckles against the key holding the string down. "_Ow_!" He immediately dropped the key and capacitor. "Holy mother..." He winced and began sucking on his injured knuckle.

"Idiot. I told you you'd get yourself killed."

"I didn't _die_!" he snapped haughtily, still sucking on his knuckle.

"You would've if lightning really struck."

"Bah, save it for later. I have an experiment to document." He glanced at the kite and then at his injured knuckle, "Um..."

"I'll hold it," she replied before he could ask and took the equipment in her hands.

-

"Uh... CC?"

"What?" she looked up irritably from her napping position on the sofa.

"Well... My finger's all bandaged up and I can't bend it to hold a quill..."

She pulled herself up in annoyance and took the quill he was holding in his left hand. "Fine, I'll write it for you. But I better get the best wine from Italy... Now how should I start?" she murmured to herself.

-

CC leans over Lelouch's shoulder, examining the battle plan he has laid out. "Lelouch, you do know that this is a stupid idea, right? You're going to get yourself killed."


End file.
